Kiddo
by Azmus
Summary: After the last Batman movie. Cat and Bat got married. Cat has a secret kid she didn't tell Bruce about. The kid ran away. The kid runs into someone next thing the kid knows it's in some kind of asylum by accident. WAY BETTER THAN THIS SUMMARY! CHECK IT OUT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman I only own the people you don't recognize. I wish I owned the Joker though... I **don't** though.

Selina has just gotten home from the grocery store while I was sitting on the sofa and reading the newspaper.

_Gotham's bilioner _

_Bruce Wayne missing_

_It is still unknown as to where Bruce Wayne is. Police have reported that Bilioner Bruce Wayne went missing when Bane had taken over Gotham city._

''Honey I'm home!'' Selina yelled making me put the newspaper down. I looked at her beautiful brown eyes and said ''Hey isn't that what I'm supposed to say?''

She chuckled ''I always thought that sentence was for both genders.'' I nodded and she leaned closer for a kiss.

As she was about to kiss me her phone rang. She growled and pulled it out of her pocket ready to yell at the person who is calling her. She switched from angry to worried when she saw the caller ID. I never bothered to look since I unfortinately met all her friends, but this seemed diffrent somehow.

''Yes...'' She answered waiting for a reply back she went upstairs. When she got to the stairs she said it was personal. This intruiged me... Who was she talking to? Was it a villain asking to team up? The questions got more insane by the minute she spent alone talking to that Mystery.

She got out of her room and came down the stairs with a shocked expression.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''Bruce... You may want to sit down for this.'' I got worried, what has happened? Was someone hurt?

Selina Pov

I mentaly slaped myself, he already was sitting down...GAH!

I sat down next to him and said ''You see about 13 years ago I got very very very very very **VERY** drunk.'' He nodded making me to continue ''And well like previously stated I was drunk so I –um- I had an one night stand. Next thing I know- Long story short my parents told my daughter that I got married and she ran away thinking I abandoned her.''

He nodded still procesing this I believe.

''What's her name?''

''Laura.'' I whispered.

He wraped his arm around me and whispered ''Don't wory we'll find her. So where was she before she ran off?''

''Paris, France.'' He seemed surprised with my answer.

''So how do you plan on finding her?'' He smirked and I said ''Let me get my gear and you Batman... better get that utility belt of yours.''

No pov

Bruce smiled. He had promised no more Batman but he was somehow thrilled to go back again. Guess being Batman is like drugs, once you're on it's hard to quit.

10 MINUTES LATER

Bruce stood dressed as Batman and snickered as to how long it's taking Selina to put her costume on.

Then he laughed a genuine laugh very ooc for Batman but hey he still is Bruce Wayne.

''Can you still fit in it sweetheart?''

''I'll let that slide Bat!'' was heard from upstairs.

She came downstairs in her Catwoman outfit with her whip none the less.

''Let's go.'' Selina said and they ran to the garage where the batmobile was waiting for them.

''Imagine a teenager snuck in here and saw the batmobile, what would you do?'' She asked smirking as she jumped in the driver's seat.

Batman came closer opened the door and said in his mocking tone ''Sorry miss but I'm driving.'' Selina laughed and said ''No can do Bat.''

Then Bruce thought of something ''Why aren't you worried about her?'' This seemed to anger Catwoman. She clenched her fists and made her was towards Batman.

''How dare you!? Of course I care about her, of course I'm worried! She's MY daughter!''

Bruce stepped backwards and almost tripped on his cape... He went to far with that comment, of course she was worried.

''Besides she's tough and knows how to fight and use a knife... What's the worst that could happen?'' She asked. Bruce smiled and said ''Oh probably nothing.''

Meanwhile...

A brunette in her early teens was walking down an unfamiliar street in some city called Got-something, she hasn't paid any attention. She wore a simple purple T-shirt, jeans and black sneakers. In one of her pockets were knives... Never know when some moron with no brains is gonna come and try something on you. Oh and she also wore a black trench coat where she kept the knives.

She smiled and thought 'I can't believe I was in France 72 hours ago, and now I'm in some place called Goth... Meh I'm in America.'

She walked some more and started kicking an empty soda can. She did that until she saw someone begging for help ''Please, come on Joker seriously I didn't know those were yours I swear.''

Her brown eyes narrowed as she saw Joker take out his knife and ask ''Do you know why I use a knife?''

She rolled her eyes... 'Geez the guy has a mantra of questions that he repeats on every third victim or so.'

L pov

When he started stabbin' the guy I averted my eyes and made a disgusted face when all the blood started running. The Joker laughed when he was done and turned around and saw me... Oh fucking crap.

''Hi.'' I said while waving at him. He laughed some more.

''Sorry kid you seem interesting, but I can't leave vitnesses.'' He came closer and was ready to stab me when I took out my knife... Mine were Nny knives from eBay but hell they could and will kill.

''Listen Joker sir... For all I know the Riddler killed that guy over there.'' I said pointing one of my knives at the corpse while the other was kept facing him. He laughed some more yet again. Then he raised his knife as he was about to kill me sirens were heard and the cops surrounded us. They tranked Joker and put him in a strait jacket. I sighed he was going to Arkham Asylum... Then these morons saw my knives and immedietaly thought I was with him and the purple shirt didn't help either. One of them grabbed me and threw me in the van next to Joker who was only a bit sleepy not asleep.

He laughed a little and said ''Looky, looky they think we are acomplices.'' He smirked as he saw Arkham Asylum ge closer ''Welcome kid, welcome to Arkham Asylum!'' I cringed and yelled ''THIS IS A MISTAKE I DON'T BELONG HERE!''

One of the cops snorted ''That's what they all say.''


End file.
